Good Kitty (Edited!)
by Dragon's Maiden Slave
Summary: Sesshomaru turns Kagome into a neko and has kept her as his pet. will she submit and learn to love him as well and teaching him to love her? please excuse my OOC, but if you dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes blinked open, taking in their surroundings. A pale, black haired beauty sat up on the silken cushions that she found herself laying on. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then, gazing around, she noted that she wasn't familiar at all with her surroundings. She squinted, trying to remember what had happened.  
When nothing came to mind, she took in her situation. She was on the ground, strewn across white silk cushions, dressed in a creamy, white gown. The gown felt thin and slightly see-through. She felt something around her neck and reached up to feel it. She discovered that a band went around her neck and was buckled there like a collar.  
Apart from her wardrobe, something else felt off. She reached a hand up and felt the top of her head. She found two kitty ears standing up proudly.  
"AHHHH!" She began screaming loudly. She whirled around on the pillows, and as she twisted she saw a tail, too!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed harder.  
"Shut up!" a harsh voice thundered from behind her.  
"EEEPPP!" the girl cried as she whipped around to see who yelled at her.  
A tall man dressed in white with long, silver hair stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"Who…who are you?!" she gasped, clutching a pillow to her chest.  
"Kagome, if you don't stop screaming, I will gag you." The man ordered, his eye brow raised.  
"Ka…go…me? That's my name?" the girl asked, confused.  
"Hai." The man sighed. She could tell from the expression in his eyes that he was exasperated.  
"Do you not remember at all? Surprising. You didn't hit your head that hard." The man strode forward and knelt in front of her. She scooted backwards, away from him.  
"No, stay away. I don't know you!" Kagome yelled at the man.  
"Calm down, pet. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your infuriating screaming any longer." The man, obviously named Sesshomaru, asked.  
"Y-yes… Sesshomaru-sama… Please… W-where am I? What's going on? Why do I have cat ears and a tail? And why do I have a freaking collar around my neck?!" her voice rising with each question. His eye brow went up again.  
"This Sesshomaru warned you." Kagome found herself gagged with a cloth tied around her mouth. She gasped, trying to move around the gag.  
"Stop struggling or this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to restrain you further, little pet." He warned, gripping a handful of her hair behind her head. Her eyes widen in both fright and slight pain.  
"When you are done struggling, this Sesshomaru will explain." He said calmly. Slowly, Kagome calmed down and stopped struggling against him though tears threatened to spill out of her beautiful eyes.  
"Don't cry. You know this Sesshomaru cannot stand the smell of tears." At her frantic head shaking, he smirked. "Ah that's right, you don't remember. No matter. You will just have to relearn the rules, won't you?" he tightened his grip on her hair, forcing her to look right into his eyes. She quickly nodded her head up and down.  
"This Sesshomaru is your master. You have been this one's pet for three months now. The collar is there to remind you and everyone else who you belong to. You are to obey any command that this Sesshomaru gives you. Understood, pet?" he asked. She shrunk back, frightened by his demeanor.  
"This Sesshomaru asked you a question. Do… You… Understand… Pet?" he growled. She nodded, and although she tried hard not to cry, a small tear escaped and retreated down her lovely cheek. He glared at the small tear, but didn't bother to reprimand her. It was her first tear after all. But any more than that, and punishment would be required.  
"Are you ready to behave?" he asked, letting her hair go. She nodded stiffly and lowered her eyes from his piercing gaze.  
"Good girl." He seemed satisfied as he ungagged her.  
"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a small whimper.  
"Master."  
"Huh?"  
"You are to call this one Master."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hai, Master…." She whispered.  
"Now, are you hungry?" he asked, setting her up back on the white pillows. She nodded slowly after trying to sort out if she was or not.  
"Good girl. Get up. We will go to the dining room to eat. No more food in your bed." He stood and walked over to the other side of the room to the light brown mahogany night stand near a giant bed. He lifted a white leash with pink ribbon woven into it out of one of the drawers and walked over to her. He clipped the leash onto her collar and tugged upwards.  
"Get up, Neko." He ordered, annoyed at having to say it twice. She cringed and quickly jumped up. Her dress swished around her ankles.  
"Master….?" She fearfully whispered.  
"What, Pet?" he said as he pulled her towards the door way.  
"What about my dress?" she asked, somehow knowing that there were other people out there. He glanced back at her.  
"What's wrong with it?" he asked, not seeing anything out of place.  
"Isn't it kinda thin? I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to be able to see through the dress." She mumbled. He glanced at her a bit more carefully and noted that if she was in the right lighting, people would indeed be able to see through her apparel.  
"Personally, This Sesshomaru does not mind your dress…but there is a garment that you can wear over it. However, when we come back to this room, you will take the cover over off. Understood?" he sighed. He led her towards a wardrobe. When he opened it, she saw that it was filled with all white clothing. Girl clothing. Glancing around, she observed that there was another wardrobe near his bed. His was mahogany while hers was pine. He pulled out a garment that looked like a Greek women's toga. He gave it to her and unclipped the leash, so she could pull it over the gown.  
'A neko angel… A neko miko angel.' Sesshomaru thought. He clipped her leash back on and led her through the door, her bare feet making a soft patter on the cold stone flooring. Her tail swished behind her and her ears twisted around, picking up all the different sounds. He stopped before a walnut door. She clutched her tail in her hands nervously as he glanced at her.  
He opened the door and led her into a beautiful dining room. A low table sat in the middle of the room.  
"Sit down" he ordered. He undid her leash. She obeyed him and sat down where he told her. A few servants entered shortly and sat plates of food in front of the two.  
Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to begin eating before she did. Flecks of fish were in the food, and she found herself purring, enjoying the meal. An amused smirk settled across Sesshomaru's face.  
"Sess- err… Master… Are there others like me? Do you have other pets?" she curiously asked.  
"Neko's are not common, but there are undoubtedly others like you. And no, this Sesshomaru does not have any other pets." He replied, lifted a spoonful of rice to his lips.  
"Um…Then what was my like life before… before I became your pet?" she inquired softly, hoping he wouldn't yell at her for the questions.  
"Curious are you, little kitten? You lead a very dismal life. Really, this Sesshomaru rescued you. You traveled with an abusive hanyou, a perverted monk, a violent demon slayer, a flying beast, and a fox demon." He answered without blinking.  
"Oh… Did I become your pet willingly?" she wondered.  
"Not at first. But then you settled down and realized what a pampered life you have here." He laughed, his memories of her scratching and hissing amusing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master?"  
"Hn?"  
"Why did you rescue me from them?" the neko miko asked softly. Her tail was wrapped around her tiny waist, and her shoulders slumped forward in a more submissive manner, making her head tilt upwards slightly to look at him.  
He relaxed in his seat.  
"Because this Sesshomaru wished it," He picked up the leash, signaling the end of the conversation.  
"Come here." He ordered. She quickly stood, but before she could cross the room to him, he held up a single finger.  
"No. Crawl." He ordered.  
A blush flew across her face as she got on all fours and crawled to him.  
"Good girl." He clipped the leash to her collar and then reached for a nearby pitcher. He poured some of the white liquid in a bowl and set it before her. "Drink it." He command, pouring himself a glass of the milk and sipping on it. The girl lifted the bowl to her lips only to receive a small tug on her leash.  
"Do kittens drink holding a bowl?" he asked smoothly.  
"No, master…but I'm not a kitten….." she started  
"You are This Sesshomaru's pet, and you will act like one! Drink from the bowl, on the floor!" he took the bowl from her and sat it down. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and gave a soft push downwards towards the bowl. He listened, satisfied as she drank the milk. She sat up and wiped her mouth off.  
"Good girl." He stood and pulled the leash upwards for her to stand.  
"This one has work to do. Come." He ordered again. Quickly, she got up on her two small feet and followed him. They walked down a hall and towards a pair of mahogany doors. This time, a study was to be found when the door was opened. A large, walnut desk sat facing a fireplace. When Sesshomaru-sama sat down, his back was to a well decorated and painted window. Light poured through it, making the room multicolored with reds, greens, yellows and blues. A white cushion was placed in front of a fire place.  
Sesshomaru unclipped her leash once again and pointed towards the pillow.  
"Lay down and take the pull over off." He ordered. He watched in satisfaction as she obeyed him. She laid the pull over next to her pillow then curled up on said pillow. Sesshomaru went to his desk and began working on various documents. When he next looked up from them, he saw a cat laying on the pillow, instead. Her head was black all the way to her snout, but her nose was a pink color. Her chest and belly as well as the tip of her tail were white. Her paws and back where black.  
"Well it's about time you figured out how to do that." He allowed a small smirk to form on his face. The cat only purred in reply.  
"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome trailed after her master at a leisure pace, her soft cat feet  
making no noise on the cold marble. Considering that the leash was  
made for humans, Sesshomaru did not bother clipping her up again. She  
followed close at his heels anyways. Kagome found it slightly strange  
that he being an Inu didn't affect her, but she felt safe any which  
way.

"Kagome." His masculine voice filled her sensitive ears.

She meowed in response.

"You will stay in that form until morning." He ordered. She nodded and  
glanced out the window, noting the darkness that was seeping in. she  
flicked her tail a bit. He led her to the bed room and pointed at the  
bed. She just gazed at him questioningly.

"You are not sleeping on the pillows tonight. Get on the bed. This  
Sesshomaru will not say it again, Neko." He ordered. She cringed  
internally and jumped up onto the bed. He went to his wardrobe and  
began to change. If she had been in her human form, she would surely  
have blushed. She turned away and curled up on the bed.

Soon though, the bed dipped, and she was forced to get up as the  
covers were lifted, so Sesshomaru could slide in under.

"Come here, Kitty." He called. She got up and moved over towards his  
right shoulder. He grabbed her and placed her on his chest.

"Mew!"

"Calm down. Lay still and go to sleep." He ordered. His long fingers  
began scratching the top of her head and down her spine. She couldn't  
help but purr.

"Good kitty…" she heard him say as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha punched a tree.

Sango had her arms around Miroku with her head buried in his chest  
while was Shippo wringing his tiny paws.

"We need to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to them. He  
grumbled and started to pace.

"How? You said the trail was gone…" Sango asked, sniffling.

"That doesn't mean we stop looking!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It has to be assumed that Naraku took her….But why? Wouldn't he have  
made another move by now? He isn't known for patience…." Miroku  
thought out loud.

"I swear, when I find Naraku…" Inuyasha took on a deadly calm stance.

"I...Will... Kill... Him!"

Kagome woke up laying on something warm and soft, yet hard at the same time.

Confused, she raised her head to investigate, and her eyes locked onto  
amused amber eyes. Quickly, she rolled off of his chest and landed on  
her back next to him. But that wasn't enough for her. She went to roll  
again but this time Sesshomaru stopped her. His arms wound around her  
small form and dragged her back on top of him.

"Kya!" she breathed, flushed as red as a tomato.

"Stop moving around." He said in a low voice. Her hands were on his  
chest, bracing herself with her legs in between his. He wrapped one  
leg her's to keep them in place.

"Master… Please let me go… Please?" she quietly begged while looking  
away. She could not make herself meet his gaze.

"This Sesshomaru finds that he rather enjoys the position his pet is  
in." he dismissed her pleas and settled his hand on her lower back.  
When she squirmed trying to get away, he pushed down harder on her  
spine.

"Kagome. Bad girl. Stay still!" Sesshomaru ordered sternly. She made a  
small whimpering noise, but continued moving. It really was a poor  
choice of hers that she didn't cease struggling.

In one swift motion, Sesshomaru had flipped completely over, so that  
she was laying on her back underneath his full body weight.

"This Sesshomaru Told You To Stop Struggling!" he growled.

A small hiss made it past her teeth as his sharp fingernails dug into  
her wrists above her head. Then, just as suddenly, he was off of her  
and walking towards his bathing room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru chuckled as his Neko's face stayed red all day. Breakfast  
had gone by unceremoniously with her eating some sort of fish. He had  
let her wander a few halls while he worked, provided he would have no  
bad report about her from his servants. Lunch passed in almost the  
same manner as breakfast.

"Kagome." He said sternly. She refused to look at him, and it was  
beginning to wear thin on him.

"Hai, Tono?" Kagome replied, her eyes stayed trained on the chicken  
chunks on her plate.

"Look at this Sesshomaru when this one speaks to you." He added a bit  
more bite to his words. Quickly, she brought her face up and gazed at  
him. Her eyes were not widened, but they held a bit of fear along with  
shame and embarrassment.

"Good girl. You have been trying to avoid this Sesshomaru." Her ears  
tilted back slightly, but the swiveled back to listen to him.  
"Although, you should realize that since this Sesshomaru is your  
master, it is impossible to avoid me."

"Hai, Tono…" she agreed mournfully. She bowed her head again, the  
stance of submission and meekness.

"Good."

"Also, later on, some maids will take you to the bathhouse for some  
grooming. This Sesshomaru wants both those forms of your's cleaned.  
Your neko form should be well groomed as well as your human form. If  
flaws are found, you will be punished." He imstructed her.

"A-a bath!" Kagome looked even more dejected as her neko side wanted  
to flee even at the thought of the liquid.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru will not have you soil this one's air with the  
pungent smell of foul odor." He sipped on his sake and watched her  
reaction. Her tail hung limp beside her and her ears dropped slightly  
forward. Her shoulders were bowed, and she had her hands folded in her  
lap.

"Hai, Tono…..I understand the importance of bathing… Really, I should  
be doing it every day… I know I didn't used to be like this. Why all  
of sudden, don't I like bathing?" she questioned quietly. A small hand  
made its way to her chin as she thought, trying to remember.

It was almost endearing.

"Finish your lunch." He ordered after letting her think for a moment.  
Immediately, she began eating the chicken and rice again.

She was in his study, laying on a pillow in front of the fire when they came.

Two maids stood in the doorway and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Do not leave any grime on her." He ordered without looking up at  
them. The older and heavier looking of the two got the leash from  
Sesshomaru and clipped it on her color.

"Come along, Koneko… Let's get this over with, huh?" she asked kindly,  
seeing as how poor Kagome was whiter than a sheet. The girl stood and  
followed the maids to the hot springs that were located inside a  
nearby cave of sorts.

As soon as the heavy stone door was closed, Kagome knew she was done  
for. There was no escaping something that heavy. Obviously, the maids  
were youkai, so they could easily open the color, but she would not be  
able to.

"Why am I so weak? Aren't Nekos a type of youkai? Shouldn't I be  
strong enough to push open that door?' she wondered.

But her thoughts were soon abandoned when she found her cloths torn  
off of her and was suddenly engulfed into warm water. Her head finally  
breached through the water, letting her gasp for air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" she screeched.

"Now, now, calm down. You want this done quick? If we had let you get  
in yourself, you would have dawdled until past your bedtime. Now,  
relax and just let us groom you!" the woman reached out to pull Kagome  
closer to the side of the hot spring to wash her, but she had other  
ideas.

"If I have to bathe, SO DO YOU!" she latched onto the youkai's arm and  
pulled her into the spring. The younger youkai doubled over laughing  
as the older maid came up, spluttering for air.

"You-!" she growled. Kagome just grinned, letting a bit of her kitty fangs show.

"Well, I suppose I would have gotten wet one way or another trying to  
bath a cat! Now stop goofing off and be a good girl!" and with that,  
the torture began…

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, glad to have a moment of peace.  
Rin was studying with private tutors and Jaken was there to oversee  
her. Really though, how was he supposed to introduce his young ward to  
the new pet without her causing a big scene? If there was a big scene,  
that would give kagome just a bit more of an excuse to disobey him if  
she learned something that she had forgotten. Not that he couldn't  
handle her any which way. It was just that he preferred her calm and  
docile. None of the hullabaloo of her normal futuristic self.

He heard yelling in the hallway and several feet thundering down the  
hall. He was just standing to check it out when a black streak entered  
into his study and leapt for him. Instinctively, he held onto the  
bundle and glanced down. A heaving, drenched black cat laid panting in  
his arms, looking ridiculous with her fur positioned in crazy  
directions. He heaved a sigh as he felt water soak through his attire,  
and looked up as the maids from before skidded through his door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the two youkai's panted.

"I see her bath was….. Entertaining?" he half-asked with an upraised  
brow. The two women were completely soaked, and their hair which had  
been coiled so nicely on the top of their heads was now hanging damp  
and very unattractively around their shoulders. Their clothing was in  
a complete disarray,

If this had been a different situation, Sesshomaru would have laughed.  
But the Killing Perfection does NOT laugh.

"You can say that, Milord, but she still has soap on her, and her neko  
side won't allow us to dunk her again. We didn't realize that she  
could squeeze out of the ventilation hole, Sire!" the older maid  
exclaimed, doubling over for air. The other leaned on the doorway to  
regain her breath.

"So her neko side took over? Very well. You two are dismissed. This  
Sesshomaru will deal with her." He waved his hand as Kagome trembled  
in his arms. Her cat eyes where wide and wild as they looked around.  
The two poor youkai left the lord to deal with his pet.

"Oh Kagome. This Sesshomaru told you to behave and you disobeyed." He  
clicked his tongue and walked briskly to his private suite. He made  
his way into his bathroom. Kagome surprised him by hissing and clawing  
to get away when she saw the water. He had to remind himself that  
Kagome, the human part of her at least, was no longer in control. It  
was the cat part doing this.

And so, without further ado, Kagome was quickly plunged under the  
water and scrubbed until the last of the soap left her feline body. He  
hauled the yowling cat out of the water and quickly wrapped her in a  
towel and clutched her trembling body to his own.

"Calm down, Koneko. It was not so bad. "He said softly. The Neko's  
ears twitched as she listened to his soothing voice, and her trembling  
eased a bit…


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha had his nose to the ground, sniffing around with Kagome's yellow backpack strapped to his back.  
"Hey, what if we ask Sesshomaru-Sama to help us?!" Shippo asked from Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha's head snapped up.  
"We don't need that jerk's –" he was cut off by Miroku hitting him over the head with his staff.  
"That's a good idea! Inuyasha, lead us there!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru pet Kagome's feline head while she sat curled up in his lap. They had finished lunch a bit ago, and Rin had visited with Sesshomaru for a short while before her lessons. During that time, Kagome had napped on a pillow in her neko form, and Rin had not fully realized the animal was even there here. Thank goodness.  
But he still had a headache.  
"Pet. Come, now." He ordered a bit more terse than usual. She leapt off his lap with a slight glower in her gold-ish, green eyes. Cat eyes had always fascinated him, the way they shimmered in the right lighting. He stood from his desk chair and opened his office door. He let her slink by him before he closed the door and made his way back to his room. He opened the smooth door and let her enter, watching her, sleek white tipped tail swish back and forth as she walked.  
"Revert back to the human form." He ordered while loosening his top. He let it slide off of his arms and hang over the sash that held the outfit together.  
She transformed and sat on the ground, blushing as she caught sight of his bare chest. She chewed on her lower lip and looked away quickly, embarrassed. He walked over to his bed and laid down on his stomach. Crossing his arms under a pillow, he turned and looked down at Kagome, who was still on the floor.  
"Come up here and give your master a massage." He then buried his head in the pillow. Kagome wouldn't dare think badly about him, even in this… weaker state. The blushing woman climbed up onto the bed, quickly brushed his long hair to the side and then hesitantly laid her chilled, shaky fingers on his back. He barely suppressed a growl at the cold digits.  
"S-sorry…." She stuttered. She moved her delicate hands across his back and slowly started kneading his taunt muscles. His flesh slowly warmed her own hands, and their shaking eventually stopped. He tilted his head to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately for her, the shaking returned when she noticed this. She was embarrassed to be doing this for him…  
Her fingers lightly ran over his neck. He gave a low groan of pleasure. He moved his face back into the pillow and arched his neck back into her fingers' reach. However, his noise scared her, and she moved away from him.  
"No." he reprimanded sharply, wanting her to massage his neck. He had never let any one touch his neck before, or the back of his head, not even his mother. But, when her hand connected with his neck, he felt his headache begin to be soothed.

"What? What is it…?" she questioned shakily. Her face was bright red, and she felt so small next to him, feeling like at any moment he could turn and hurt her. She didn't feel that way a few moments ago while napping in his lap.  
"Neck…" he growled out, with his face still in the pillow. He didn't want to ask her to massage his neck! Darn woman! Why couldn't she understand what he wanted?! He wanted the pounding to go away! So much pain!  
"Neck…? Oh!" Finally, it dawned on her. Quickly she scooted over closer to him and gently let her hands rest on the base of his neck. She slowly ran her deft digits up the base of his neck and up to the roots of his hair, the silver strands moving around her fingers gently. She was happy when they didn't tangle up and make him angry. His shoulders visibly relaxed as she went higher and higher on his cranium. She let her fingers spread, pull back towards her palm, and then back out. He sighed into the pillow.  
She was so lost in to the task that she forgot everything around her, including Sesshomaru, and began humming. She just kept massaging him, moving back and forth between his back and head. She snapped out of it when she heard a soft snort from him under her. Shocked that there was a noise other than her humming, she glanced down, and it registered to her that he had been there the whole time (A/N poor Kago! Got lost in her own little world! Anyone else do that?)  
She tucked her shaking fingers under her legs, trying to keep still. He moved his head from the pillow, and she noted that his eyes were closed, his lips parted softly as he breathed. He twisted onto his side causing her to lean more towards him, and nearly falling as the mattress dipped. A soft squeak escaped her, and she quickly went to leave him to sleep. Unfortunately, as he rolled he had gone to grab a pillow, but had instead grabbed her. He pulled her close to him and laid his head on her shoulder. Small puffs of air warmed her ear as she was tucked under him.  
"Eep!" she gasped and tried not to move. If he woke up, he would be angry at her!  
His leg wrapped around her own. She was amazed at how easily he fitted around her and how warm he was!  
All too soon, she felt her own eyes begin to close, basking in the warmth and safety that was Sesshomaru, her master.


	7. Chapter 7

Our beloved Inuyasha had been swept up by the guards without much of a fight, considering that it was very late at night and most of the patrol was up on the walls. Although, he did leave three or four guards a bit trussed up. Sadly, Sango noted that those poor soldiers would have large goose eggs on their heads. (A/N my mom always called lumps on the head goose-eggs. Anyone else call them that?)  
Inuyaha had wanted to creep into the castle unannounced. That way, he could have snooped around and make sure his half-brother wasn't hiding Kagome from him. Unfortunately, things hadn't exactly gone to plan.

He'd moved along down the stairs down to where the prison cells were, figuring that would be the place to find Kagome. Pausing alongside a corner of the cell doorway, Inuyasha peeked around the corner. Two guards were sitting at a table eating.  
"Shippo." He looked to the kitsun. Inuyaha's eyes had bulged when he saw a beautiful serving girl in the kitsun's place.  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I got this!" the boy had whispered as he marched into the cell area. The guards looked up sharply with their hands resting on the hilts of their swords.  
"What are you doing here, Girl?" the larger of the two asked with a slight bite in his voice.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you men needed anything. Water? Wine?" Shippo asked lightly in a false, sweet voice.  
"Wine would be nice…But since we are on duty we can't have anu. Does your overseer know where you are?" the smaller one asked. Shippo had almost groaned at the foolish man. Was his disguise that good?  
"Oh, she let me off for the rest of the night. All my duties are complete." Shippo started.  
"Uhhhh… Girl… I don't mean to sound … uh … rude… But what's coming out of your rear?" the larger one asked. Shippo whipped around in time to catch sight of his tail.  
"AHHH!" In that instant, the spell was broken and poor Shippo had found himself dangling in the smaller one's grasp. Before Inuyasha could knock them out, the larger one had pulled the alarm

Kagome was shaken awake from her pillow-bed on the floor. Groggily, she peered up at Sesshomaru's face.  
"Master?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
"Get in your Neko form, and do not dare to even think about turning human until this Sesshomaru gives you specific permission," He ordered and crouched next to her.  
"Wha-what has happened?" she didn't expect an answer, and she felt her body begin to slide into her cat form.  
"The Hanyou, Inuyasha, is here. He intends to take you away." He scowled lightly down on her as she finished the transformation.  
"Good Girl. Up on the bed." He pointedly said as he moved the covers back. She leapt up onto the cushiony coverlet and curled up on the foot of the bed. After he dealt with the half-breed, he would probably have a head ache.  
"But that means I get another back massage. I might even let her play with my hair again" Sesshomaru mused. He had thoroughly enjoyed the position he'd woken up in. She had fallen asleep within his embrace, and he found himself half covering her. Her small body had half rolled onto her stomach and half on her side, her head laying under his. His leg covered her own and his bottom leg was under her hip, making it so that she was even closer to her. His hair had beautifully mixed into hers.  
In the night lighting, she looked like an angel in her white clothing. The white top barely showed her stomach skin, but the white of her clothing made the skin stand out further. Her white skirt hung off her hips in just the right way and came to her knees. "A wonderful image," he had thought at the time, before he had placed her back on her pillow.  
His mind shifted back to present as Kagome yawned, her feline fangs showing, as her claws stretched out of her paws. He slid himself back up onto the bed and rested against the head board. He drew one knee up and let his arm rest across his knee cap and watched his cat curl up and try to go to back sleep. Just as she finally settled down, there came a noise from the door and then a soft, timid knock.  
"Enter." He didn't bother looking away from his neko. The door opened and some angry looking guards pulled four disgruntled people in: two humans, a youkai, and a hanyou.  
"Why is it that you have come to this Sesshomaru's castle?" Sesshomaru finally turned and looked pointedly at Inuyasha. Something about the white haired hanyou struck Kagome as familiar, but she had expected that since her master had told her that she had been with the hanyou before her rescue. But it was the kitsune that struck a chord inside her. She slunk on her belly, closer to Sesshomaru's leg.  
"Since when did you get a pet? Poor thing probably doesn't get any care from you!" Inuyasha glared at his brother, surprised to see an animal in his brother's room. Especially a cat.  
"Inuyasha, we didn't come to ask him about his personal life. Sesshomaru-sama, we need your help." Miroku once again hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.  
"Help with what, Houshi?" Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on the houshi-dono, but before the perverted priest could answer the kitsune spoke up.  
"Kagome is missing!" and then the dam broke. Torrents of tears washed down the small face.  
"I want Kagome back! She-she's been gone for so long!" the boy closed his eyes and continued to cry. Before anyone could react, though, Shippo found a pair of slender arms tucked around him, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"Please don't cry!" a familier voice cried.  
"K-kagome?" everyone gasped.  
"Kagome! What were your orders?!" Sesshomaru thundered. He moved off his bed and grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck. Quickly, she morphed back into her neko form and hung limply in his grasp.  
"YOU! YOU TOOK KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled tessinga from its sheath.  
"Kagome!" Shippo screamed and tried to jump for her, though Sango grabbed him, holding him back, and Miroku's lips pressed together tightly as he watched.  
"This is my pet neko." Sesshomaru strode to his private bathroom and tossed Kagome in it and closed the door quickly.  
"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Inuyasha cried as he raised his youki sword.  
Kagome whimpered as she hit the cold flooring and let herself slip back into human form. She rolled onto her back and tried to lay still in order regain her breath as she listened to the fighting group outside of the door.  
And then everything came crashing down. Memories flooded her mind. The crying kitsune was Shippo. She had pulled a binding arrow from Inuyaha, the hanyou. Sango was the youkai exterminator whose entire village had been killed. Miroku was the perverted monk who planned to marry Sango when Naraku was dead.  
She sat up and moved towards the door. She tried pulling the door open, but the wood wouldn't move.  
"Please! Master Sesshomaru! Let me out!" she begged. Remembering all these things in her past didn't change the present, she reasoned, and therefore, she would continue calling him "Master."  
"Inuyasha! Leave! You are distressing this Sesshomaru's neko and only making This One angrier. Kitsune, Slayer, and Houshi, you may stay for a short time." Sesshomaru offered.  
Shocked silence could only be heard, along with Kagome's soft whimpers.


End file.
